


Sournois

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine worries when she realizes Cosima has been secretly calling someone quite regularly. Cophine fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sournois

Delphine is getting increasingly worried.

Cosima keeps sneaking outside to speak on the phone and it isn’t even her colorful clone club cell. It’s her black one, reserved for personal use. She’s stepped outside to investigate, but both times, Cosima jumped and made a hasty excuse to hang up on whoever she was talking to, brushing it off as her mom when Delphine asks.

Delphine has had enough of it, quite frankly. She checks Cosima’s phone, one night, when the woman is asleep. Many calls to “Sophie” are logged, the times lining up nicely with her suspicious chats. She feels a bit bad about invading Cosima’s privacy, but she’s spied on her worse in the past and this time she has real reason to be worried, with Cosima lying about her frequent calls to some woman Delphine has never met.

“What are you doing?” Cosima asks, sleepily.

Delphine squeaks in surprise, a short, loud noise, as she throws Cosima’s phone onto the ground between her legs, sitting crisscross on the floor. She’s worried that she has been caught, before she realizes that Cosima is blind without her glasses and that she’s far enough away in the dark room for her visibility to be very low.

“Oh, you scared me,” Delphine breathes, sliding the phone into her hand and moving them behind her back as she stands, “I was… looking for something? I stepped on something when I went to go to the bathroom and I wanted to know what it was…”

“Was it my phone?” Cosima mumbles, eyes closed.

Delphine sighs, knowing she’s caught as the sleepy woman pats her nightstand where her cord lays, not plugged into anything. Cosima holds her hand out for the phone, sliding the covers back over her bare shoulders when Delphine hands it over. She’s not sure if Cosima has intentionally curled around it so Delphine doesn’t take it again, or if she’s just too lazy to plug it back in.

“Who is Sophie?” Delphine asks, before Cosima can fall asleep once more.

“Chick,” is the muffled reply.

“Cosima!” Delphine scolds, poking her; she giggles, moving her head under the covers so she’s no longer visible, unless one counts the large lump in the bed.

Delphine huffs, tempted to put on a shirt. She’s cold, standing there in only her underwear, but she refuses to get back under the covers. Cosima finally pokes her head out, squinting at Delphine with a smile on her face.

“D’accord, d’accord,” she says, “J’apprends à parler français. Je vais… surprise… tu.”

“Oh,” Delphine says.

She’s flattered by Cosima’s effort and it’s oddly cute that she tried to get away with pronouncing an English word in a French fashion in the middle of her sentence.

“Sophie is teaching me.” Cosima says, yawning, “too tired to speak French. I’ll try tomorrow.”

Delphine feels a bit silly. She’s still cold though, so her first priority is to climb under the sheets, on Cosima’s side of the bed, forcing the brunette to scoot.

She jumps a little, falling on Cosima in an attempt to get away to the cold, sharp object suddenly digging into her back.

“It’s my phone!” Cosima yelps, laughing sharply in surprise, “get offff.”

Delphine does no such thing, pivoting so she’s facing Cosima.

“Je t’aime,” she whispers, kissing her, “merci pour essayer d’apprendre le français.”

“Yeah sure,” Cosima says, rubbing at Delphine’s ankle with her cold toes.

She clearly misses the operative word, “trying,” in what Delphine said to her, not understanding enough French to realize the teasing and Delphine can’t help but laugh slightly, at her own joke.

Cosima misinterprets her mirth, lifting her head to kiss Delphine once more.

Her phone falls onto the ground with a dull thud, but neither notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: « Fic or short fic? Cosima sneaks around and avoids delphine...but only because shes secretly been learning french to impress delphine » — Anonymous
> 
> thx for reading ♥


End file.
